The invention relates to a winding machine for simultaneously winding the strips of a web slit lengthwise onto at least two winding rolls.
A winding machine is disclosed in DE-OS No. 32 43 994 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,283 wherein webs being processed, which can have a width up to ten m., are slit into a plurality of strips and wound onto rolls in two winding beds. Each winding bed has an ejection device above the middle support roller for removing fully wound rolls from the machine. Each ejection device has a girder extending the length of the middle support roller and mounted at its ends on two levers which can be rotated around the middle roller axis. High bending forces act on the girder during removal of relatively heavy, fully wound rolls from the appropriate winding bed. The girder, therefore, has a large cross-section to accommodate this bending force or stress.